me and my sucky life
by lollipoploveforever
Summary: bad things happen when i'm around hot guys... you know, like a hose, me spraying them, running into a house wall. great.
1. Chapter 1

Me and my sucky life

By: lollipoploveforever

Chapter one:

"Naruto, I'm so bored..." I said with a little glare in his direction. "Sorry saku, looks like no one is coming in today" my best friend naruto said, with a little sigh at the end of it. I work at a shop, for fixing CARS! Yes, I'm a girl that fixes, makes, and sells cars. Naruto, my best friend has blond spiky hair, with it standing up anywhere. His bright blue eyes that look like the clearest of the skies, and on his cheeks three little marks. That looks like whiskers. He knows my weakness, H-O-T guys. So whenever they come to the shop, I leave to the back room and he takes over. Oh course I'm the one fixing the cars, NOT naruto. He's useless when it comes to cars and making sure they work right. Anyway, I'm a little one the weird side too. With my bight bubblegum pink hair and my light green eyes. I'm short. Yes, I'm around 5'5, or 5'4. So all the guys think I'm oh so cute. The only guy I let is naruto, he is my best friend after all. I love him like a brother, and he protects me like a sister.

"Maybe you should go back to school then sakura, get something to do. Make friends that are not me."

"No way naruto! You know full well it can get so boring for me, besides you're not in school why should I have to?"

"Maybe because I passed high school, and don't have money to go to college." He glared at me.

"Oh right, sorry." I giggled at my forgetfulness.

Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes. "You really get on my last nerve sometimes."

"I know!" I cheered happily.

I sat back down and looks at my outfit with nothing better to do. I had black shorts on the were a little small on me, but I liked them to but to throw them away. Then I have a dark hunter-green tank top on, naruto hates when I were tanks because he thinks I'm showing to much skin. I sighed, and looked at the door. "Nothing is happening today; maybe we should close the shop early."

"Maybe, but let's give it one more hour sakura."

"Fine." I growled.

We waited for a good 30 minutes. Then I started to stand from my desk, as I heard the little bell ring and my eyes snapped to the door. And you can guess what I saw, HOT guys. Naruto stood and came besides me. A brown haired guy with little red triangles on his cheeks jumped over to me with his dark eyes.

"Hey there cutie, my names kiba." He stated.

"What the fuck do you want today, kiba-san." I asked as I glared at him.

"That's not very nice." A man said with long dark hair and two little lines coming down from his nose, his eyes were darker then the night with no stars. And he was taller than naruto. "My name is Itachi."

Naruto got in front of me, before I got even worse. "So, what can we do for you today gentleman?" he asked.

"Ah yes, we need all of our cars fixed by the end of the week." Itachi said calmly.

"Hey cutie, don't forget about me! What's your name?" kiba asked me, again.

"…sakura, sakura haruno"

"What a cute name for a cute girl." Kiba smiled at me.

Naruto growled "don't talk to her."

Itachi looked at me and smirked. Kiba just stared at me.

"Don't even look at her." Naruto glared at both of them.

Me? I was glad naruto was there, I would just scare them off… besides he makes me feel safe with two guys staring at me.

"Let's step outside to see what's wrong with your cars sir." Naruto said, just to get them to stop staring.

They both walked outside, and followed behind naruto. When I saw their cars, and some other of their friends inside the cars my eyes widen. All eyes turn to me, behind naruto and me moved even more in front of me.

"Who's she?" a guy around my age with hair the looked like a ducks ass. Dark eyes like Itachi, and he was around 6'0.

"Sasuke, she's sakura. Cute huh?" Kiba said to this sasuke person.

Naruto turned to me, and whispered "nothing seems to be wrong with their cars… I'll send them away." I shook my head. "No naruto, I'll check them out who knows could be something wrong." Naruto sighed and turn to the men who were staring. "nothing seems wrong with your cars, leave." He gave them a death glare.

"Naruto!" I hissed at him.

Someone came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I looked behind me and saw red hair and golden eyes. "hey there sakura… why not do it for free? After all you know who we are."

I looked at naruto for help but saw him in shock. I sighed. I kicked the man in his leg and he let me go to hold his leg. "sasori, are you ok?" a blond with a long pony tail and his bangs covering one of his eyes.

"yea, I'm find deidara" sasori looked at his friend.

I growled and went to the back, found my hose and turned on the water. I went back around the corner. All the guys looked at the hose and then me. Then I starts to spray them. They all started to run to their cars trying not to get hit with the water.

"Don't touch me again, you JERKS!" I yelled

I stopped spraying. And looked around all the guys stared at me, then they stared to smirk.

"Do you know who the fuck we are you fucking bitch?" hidan glared.

"no… why? Are you someone important?" I asked a little bit confused.

Naruto starts to laugh his ass off, as all the guys stared at me in shock.

"What? What! Naruto why are you laughing?" I asked my laughing best friend.

"sa-sak-sakura," he panted from laughing. "You sprayed them!" he went back to laughing.

"Well, cutie we are some of the most important men in the world…" kiba smiled.

"Yes, this is not all of us." Itachi smirked.

"a-and I just sprayed you with water." My eyes widen in shock.

"Yes, now we could have you deported but that won't be any fun." Sasori said

"so, we will be back to give you something as a… punishment." Sasuke smirked at me.

They all got into their cars, and drove off… and it sounded like NOTHING was wrong with them. Now I just pissed off the most important men, and they said this was not all of them. I'm so dead! Dead I say. By now naruto was not laughing and looking at me in pity. I hate that look.


	2. Chapter 2

Me and my sucky life

Chapter two:

I stood there watching them leave. I was in shock, naruto was still laughing.

"Ugh! Naruto stop laughing!" I screamed at him. "this is bad, really bad!"

"Sorry, sorry, it was just so funny.." he snickered.

I gave him my best death glare, and walked back into the shop. Naruto following behind me. I sighed, my life just got worse… I sat back down wonder what I'm going to do about those guys. That's not even all of them. 'Oh well, I'm sure they are just going to forget about me' I smiled to myself.

"well, wanna get some ice cream? It looks like no one is going to show up." Naruto said, making me look up.

"sure, sure lets go" I smiled

'After all these years he still knows how to cheer me up… naruto is a good friend.' I thought to myself. I was getting ready to go, but the little bell on the door rang. I glared at the door, then my eyes widen. It was shikamaru! I ran up to him and gave him a big hug, he hugged me back. Shika was one of my best friends along with naruto, now.. I'm not saying that shika is NOT hot, in face he is. But I have gotten used to it like naruto so I can stand around him.

"what are you doing here shika?"

"just stopping by." he mumbled.

"wanna get ice cream with us?"

"sure, sure." He smiles down at me.

"yay!" I screamed and ran out the door and jumped into naruto's car.

We drove down the road, me jumping in my seat for some ice cream, And naruto driving trying not to fly off the road with my jumping, and last but not least, shika sleeping in the backseat. I saw the little ice cream place and screamed in joy, when naruto heard this he jumped and the car flew toward a house. I screamed in fear and shika was screaming like a little girl. Naruto was cursing. We ran right into the house, there now a huge hole in the wall. We all stared in shock. Naruto glared at me.

"This is your fault, sakura!"

"N-no its not! I was just so happy; you should be used to it by now!"

"Still, we RAN into house! I'm not paying for this."

"But naruto I can't!" I screamed.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY HOUSE!" a new voice screamed.

A man turned to look at us, and then the stare turned into a glare. He had orange hair, sticking out in all places, kinda like naruto's. He had piercings all over his face and body, it was kinda hot. Then his eyes! They were a deep gray, with little rings in them; he was even taller than naruto! Around… 6'4. He was hooooot… this was NOT good. Naruto and shika step out of the car, but I stayed inside. The man turned his eyes to me and said. "get the fuck outta the car." I slowly moved out, then once outside I stared at the ground.

"what the hell happened to my house." He glare at all three of us.

"well sir," naruto started.

"Pein, call me Pein" he glared.

"So we-" naruto tried again.

"Where will I be living, and who will pay for this." Pein stated.

Shika and naruto both looked at me. I gasped.

"No WAY!" I screamed.

"You have too sakura" shika said.

"yea, it was your fault sakura." Naruto rolled his eyes at me.

"but- but"

"fine, I'll stay at your house, and you will have this fixed." Pein stared at me…

I had a very very BAD feeling about this.


	3. Chapter 3

Me and my sucky life

By: lollipoploveforever

"You suck naruto!" I screamed at him in the front seat, him in drivers and shika and Pein in the back.

"Not my fault sakura, you're the one who screamed at the top of your lungs when we saw the fucking ice-cream shop." He rolled his eyes at me.

I heard shika cough, trying to cover up his laugh. I turned around and glared at him. Then I looked at Pein. I turned back to naruto.

"Can't he live with you? I mean he's a guy and I'm a girl!" I stared at naruto, waiting for an answer.

"No way in hell sakura, besides it not like he's gonna rape you or anything."

"You don't know that naruto!" I screamed at him.

"You do know I'm in the car.. Right?" Pein looked at both of us. His gaze lingered on me.

"He won't rape you sakura, I'm staying with you to." Shika said out of nowhere.

The car was silent, until naruto started screaming at shika.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR STAYING WITH HER? I'LL STAY WITH HER!"

"You are not any better than a stranger." Shika replied.

"HOW DARE YOU, I'M HER BEST FRIEND!"

"Naruto.. The road." I tried to get him to focus, and shika was NOT helping. I looked at Pein for help. Of course he was just smirking. So no help there.

"You cannot handle her at all, last time you spend the night her house was on fire." Shika sighed.

"Not my fault I didn't know that water could catch on fire." Naruto glared.

"That's the thing naruto, it can't." Shika glared.

"THAT'S IT, I'M KILLING YOU!"

"Both of you stop!" I screamed at both of them. What morons, I swear every time we get in the same car this happens.

They both looked at me in shock, like they forgot I was even here. 'How rude, I never forgot them.'

"all right both of you pull over now!"

"but sakura-chan.."

"No now." I glared.

Naruto pulled the car over and they both got out of the car. I smirked at them and locked the doors. I jumped in the driver's seat and sped off without them. i giggled at their faces.

"What dicks." I mumbled.

"You got that right."

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"You forgot about me, didn't you?" Pein moved next to me as I was driving.

"Yea, sorry. I didn't mean to."

"It's all right, I don't blame you."

"So, why can't you just have me pay and you keep living in your house?" I glared at the car in front of me.

He looked down at me and smirked. "Cause, it's going to be more fun this way."

"Fun?"

"Yes, fun."

He leaned down next to my ear. "You can pay with your body, if you want." He whispered into my ear.

My eyes widened in shock. 'How dare he! OH I'll show him!'

I slammed on my brakes and his face smashes on the window.

"OW, fuck woman!" he screamed, when holding his nose.

"Hmph, don't fuck with me."

We pulled into my driveway and got out of the car. Slamming the door shut and walking inside. He followed. We walked into a normal sized house. It has 3 bedrooms, a master (my room) 4 bathrooms 2 upstairs and 2 downstairs. The kitchen, the dining room, living room, my office, and my backyard. I explained this all to Pein.

"I've seen better houses."

"Oh well, sorry!" I glared at him. 'I'm going to kill him in his sleep!' I thought to myself.

"Yea, Itachi's house has a pool."

"well I'm happy with my- wait Itachi?" my gaze snapped to him.

"Yea, he's one of my friends. Why?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all!"

"Well, that's good because he and some friends are coming over soon."

"Shit!"

I heard the doorbell ring and Pein open the door.

'**your fucked' **my inner stated.

'oh I know.'


	4. Chapter 4

Me and my sucky life

By: lollipoploveforever

**Last time:**

** "Yea, Itachi's house has a pool."**

"**Well I'm happy with my- wait Itachi?" my gaze snapped to him.**

"**Yea, he's one of my friends. Why?" **

"**Nothing! Nothing at all!"**

"**Well, that's good because he and some friends are coming over soon."**

"**Shit!"**

**I heard the doorbell ring and Pein open the door.**

'**Your fucked' my inner stated.**

'**Oh I know.'**

** A/N: I'm thinking about adding madara in the story. Tell me what you think of that. Thanks.**

Story:

I ran to my room, or tried to at least. Pein grabbed me around my waist and dragged me back. I heard snickers **(is that how u spell it? XD)** from behind me."Let me go you moron!" I screamed at him. "Relax," he leaned forward and whispered in my ear. "They won't touch you." I turned to glare at him. "fine." I hissed out. We both turned around and I found myself looking at Itachi and some other kid that had the same eye color, and a duck ass for hair. They both towered over me. Itachi smirked at me.

"Nice to see you again, last time I saw you, you were spraying all of us."

"Itachi, sasuke, it's nice to see you." Pein sounded dead.

I looked up at him. '**You do know he's still holding you right?' **inner stated at me. 'He is?' I looked down; his arm was still around me. 'CRAP, I need to get him off.' I sighed. '**Why? You scared you're going to bite him like the last guy that held you.' **inner smirked at me. 'Hey, he brought it on himself. He's the one who was trying to get into my pants.' **'I know that, wasn't that the day you almost got thrown in jail?' **Inner laughed at me. 'SHUT UP, I need to focus.' I cried out. **'Well, you're doing a fine job; you do know they are all staring at you.' **Inner faded. I looked up. Yep, she was right they are all staring, all three of them.

"What are YOU guys looking at?" I snarled at them. They all looked taken aback.

"We asked you a question." Itachi stated, he was now glaring at Pein's arm around me.

"What was the question?" I asked

"You are really stupid aren't you?" so called sasuke said to me.

"Oh, at least I don't have hair that looks like a duck's ass." I glared at him.

We both had a glaring match, neither of us going to back down. Pein tighten his grip on me. I looked up at him in question. I heard footsteps and the door crashing open. I looked over. "Oh I forgot about you guys." I rubbed the back of my head. "Sorry."

"SORRY? You left on the road!" naruto yelled.

"Sakura, take me to my room." Shika held one arm out to me, waiting. I tried to move away but Pein's arm didn't move.

"I bet you can find it yourself." Pein almost growled at him.

"She will show me, even if you don't like it." Shika glared at him.

"I'll show him, and you can talk with Itachi and duck's ass over here." I looked up to him with puppy eyes.

He sighed at me. "Fine, but hurry back." His arm slowly moved away, to touchy for my liking.

I ran to shika and grabbed his hand and dragged him away with naruto yelling something about Raman. I led him to his room. I opened the door and walked in with him. The room had dark green walls with white carpet. It was a normal room. It had a bed, desk with a lamp, its own bathroom, also a bookshelf with some books.

"I know your sleepy, come to bed with me sakura." Shika looked down at me.

"All right shika, but what about naruto and the other three?" I asked.

"They're going to be fine, let's just get some sleep." He smiled at me.

We both got in the bed, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him. He's the only one I let do this to me. This is not the first time we have done this, so I don't mind. I Trust him. I felt his breathing even out, so I shut my eyes and fall into a deep sleep in the safe arms of shika.


	5. Chapter 5

Me and my sucky life

By: lollipoploveforever

**Last time:**

** "All right shika, but what about naruto and the other three?" I asked.**

**"They're going to be fine, let's just get some sleep." He smiled at me.**

**We both got in the bed, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him. He's the only one I let do this to me. This is not the first time we have done this, so I don't mind. I Trust him. I felt his breathing even out, so I shut my eyes and fall into a deep sleep in the safe arms of shika. **

**A/N: all right! I thank you for all your wonder full feedback. And I'm really happy you guys like it, so I'll keep the story going. I know I'm not the best writer in the world but I'll do my best. Anyway, I'm going to see family it like a few days, so I might not put up stories very fast. But I still will! They have a computer there. (thank god -.-) so there was this one question about the house. There is 4 bathrooms and 3 bedrooms. Well 1 bath is not a full bathroom. Sorry I should have put that in the story. XD oh! If you have any ideas tell me, I'm open for anything really. Thanks for reading!**

** Story:**

I felt someone screaming. Like right in my fucking ear. Is that… naruto? I slowly was starting to wake up, until someone covered my ears from behind me. Must be shika. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO SAKURA-CHAN?"

"We were sleeping; now stop screaming it's hurting her ears." Shika stated to naruto.

I sat up, now fully awake. I smelt smoke, my eyes widen and looked at naruto.

"Naruto, are you cooking?" I glared

"Yea, why?"

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE IT ALONE?" I screamed and him, ready to run to save my house from the fires of doom.

"I-I left it with the other three." He stared wide eyed at me.

"No you didn't dobe we followed you up here." Sasuke said out of nowhere.

I turned to look at Pein and Itachi. They were glaring behind me at shika. He sat up rubbing his eyes. Then he said. "If your house burns down I'm making you live with me, and no one else."

"Shit move!"

I pushed them outta the way. I ran down to the kitchen. I saw a pot on fire, I think I saw Raman. I filled a cup full of cold water and poured it in the poor pot. I looked down at it, then to see if anyone followed me down. No one did.

'Well, it does look cooked.' I thought. **'You eat that outter and I will kill you.' **

'You kill me? Don't make me laugh. Did you forget that you're inside my head?' I smirked. **'Look, I don't want to eat burnt Raman.'**

'It's not burnt; it was not even on fire that long.'

'**Well, you're right. Just throw the dang pot away.'**

'You said pot, what about the Raman?' I questioned.

'**LOOK! JUST THROW IT ALL AWAY AND NO ONE GETS HURT!' **inner screamed at me.

'Fine, be a bitch.' I glared as inner faded once again. I sighed. There goes some good Raman.I picked up the pot and threw it away with the Raman.

"Hmm, I wonder what the guys are doing." I said to myself.

Shika's POV:

We all watched as she left to go save her house. And I wish she didn't. I was not lying when I said she would move in with me. No one would mind, at least in my family. I looked at all the guys standing in my room. They were glaring, promising death.

"Why were you sleeping with sakura-chan?" naruto questioned me.

"She was tired, and she lets me hold her." I said.

"So, you were not really tried. Were you?" Itachi questioned me.

"Not really, but hey it was worth it." I smirked at all their angry faces.

"How dare you touch what is not yours." Pein snarled at me.

"Yea? And you think she belongs to you? You didn't even know her until he crashed into your wall." I glared.

I stood slowly.

"She belongs to no one but me, I may be lazy but I will not let her be touched by scum like you." I snarled at all of them.

"Ooh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Naruto said laughing.

"Is this a joke to you?" Itachi snapped at him.

"No, but you all act like she's something you own. Now if I know her I think she's going to hate that. So, I'm going to get her to like me the smart way." Naruto grinned.

"Yea? What's the smart way?" Sasuke said when rolling his eyes at him.

"I'm going to take my time, and not act all possessive." He smirked.

"Thank you for that info, moron." Sasuke smirked.

"Whatever, we all know she likes me. I mean, I was just in bed with her." I said when walking out of the door.

Itachi grabbed my arm on the way out. "You will stay away from her if you know what's good for you." He glared.

I laughed. "I do know what's good for me, and that's sakura." I pulled my arm away.

I made my way down to the angel that waits for me.

PEINS POV:

'He will not touch her' **'you got that right!' **'who are you?' **'your inner moron.'** He faded from my mind.

ITACHI'S POV:

'No one has been able to resist my charms, why should she?' I smirked. 'I won't be stopped.'

SASUKE'S POV:

'I won't if she can cook with tomatoes.'

'**You moron! Think about that hotness and not food right now!'**

'Look it was just a question.'

'**Why did I have to end up with you?'**

'Look, I didn't ask for you, and yes, I am thinking of her hotness and I'll get it so chill.' I glared.

'**I'm going to have to help you, aren't I?'**

'you should have known from the start.'

'**I need a vacation.' **


	6. Chapter 6

Lollipoploveforever

Chapter 6:

**A/N: all right, so I'm sorry I could not update sooner. Lots of things have been happening. First off, I'm with family. My grandmother. And second I had to get my hands on this little sucky computer! *cries* I wanna go home! Oh and mother is not here, I'm all alone in this huge house! But I have no problem with that, I'm glad they are gone. For she is older and I cannot talk to her without her getting all angry at my for just making a fucking joke! *coughs* anyways… I have come with an update! It might be short but who the hell cares. -.-**

**Story:**

"Hmm"

"What is it sakura?" shika looked up from the food on the table.

"What would you say… if I wanted to smash a cupcake in your face." i looked up at shika.

"Well… I would ask why?"

"Because you tied Pein up in his room and you won't let me help him out." i stated.

"Look sakura." I glared at her. "I'm not going to let you anywhere near him." shika growled out.

"Why the HELL not?" i screamed at him.

We both stared at each other. I saw him look away for a moment then he sighed.

"Fine, you can help him but don't stay in there for more than five minutes." He looked at me right in my emerald eyes.

"Yay!" I shoot up and ran up the stairs. I turned down a hallway. I passed a few doors then stopped at a dark blue door. I layed my hand on the knob and opened it to his room.

"I'm here to say you!" I smiled at him.

"finally." He breathed out. "he sure knows how to tie."

"yea…" I laughed and rubbed the back of my head. "sorry about this, why did he do this anyway?"

"uh, d-don't worry about it." He stammered out.

I looked up at him from uniting him. "whatever you say." I sighed. "well your free, I'm going to bed." I stood up.

"sakura." He whispered from right behind me, he slammed the door shut. My eyes widen. He turned me around to face him, he leaned down.

…and he **KISSED** me!

I slowly started to kiss back, I wrapped my arms around his neck. we pulled apart to catch our breaths. I look up at him and find him smiling warmly at me. My breath got caught in my throat. He leaned down and kissed me once again. I opened my mouth to let him in when he urged it. He explored me with passion. And then that's when shika smashed the door open and saw us. We both pulled apart from each other.

"Shika.." I whispered.

He held out his hand. "Come on sakura, it's time to go." Shika glared at Pein.

"She does not have to go." Pein told Shika as his hold tightened around me.

"She has to."

"Let me go Pein, go eat I know you didn't get anything to eat." I smiled softly at him and he slowly let me go.

I walked to Shika and he took my hand and led me out. He slammed the door behind him.

"Let's go to bed sakura-chan." He smiled at me as I nodded to him.

He led me to my master bedroom. He opened the door and led me in. He got into the bed and pat the spot next to him. I moved in next to him, and started to cry. He hugged me to him and let me cry. I buried my face in his chest.

"I'm sorry shika!" I cried into his chest.

"It's all right, I know your problem…" he smiled don at me.

"I-it was like I didn't have any control!"

"it's why you can't stay around men… don't worry sakura."

I smiled at him and we both laid down on my bed and we both fall asleep like any other night in my home or his.


	7. Chapter 7

Me and my sucky life

Chapter 7

By: lollipoplover

I smashed my door open to the outside world. I started to run with a crazy grin on my face.

"Freeeeeeeeeeedoooooom!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Maybe that wasn't a good idea, it was still 3:oo in the morning. I had my running shorts on with a tank top on, and of course, a sports bra.

No guys! Thank god! I won't do anything else. How did I even get in this situation? Oh that's right, I was a moron. Now I just have to make sure I won't run into anything hot… that should be easy.

I hope.

I turned right on Third Street and kept running. After about 10 minutes of running I stopped at a park that had lots of trees and a big fountain in the middle of it all! I had my own tree there that I read or take naps in sometimes.

I walked down the stone path for a little while and then turned left to a huge redwood tree. I don't know how this is even possible but it's there. I stopped at its trunk and looks up. I jumped with as much force my legs could deal out for me and I grabbed onto a branch. I climbed up and up. I found my favorite branch and sat down on it with my legs hanging down. It was around 6:oo now, yes, yes I know time flies when you're with me. People were starting to walk into the park, heading to their destinations. I just smiled and watched them. I saw some of the same people every day. Like the old man that screams at the rocks as he passes them by, or the lady with her child whining about not getting any sleep. There's more but I didn't really want to name them.

**'Hey! Don't forget about me!'**

'oh, your back….'

**'Don't sound so sad! You love me!'**

'Not right now I don't'

**'Fine but you better watch out. A cop is coming.'**

"Huuuuuuuuuuh?!"

I looked down and sure enough there he was. He makes the rounds every day to make sure no is breaking the rules. I sighed and pulled my legs so he won't see me. But something must have happened because the next thing I know, he's yelling up at me to get down. I tried to ignore him, hoping he'll go away but my luck sucks. So, I jumped down and sacred the crap outta him.

"You should know better than to break the rules."

I looked up at him and my eyes widen. He was **HOT! **He had black spiky hair that went past this shoulders and he had black eyes with a red tint to them. He towered over my short body. He had a wide smile on his face.

"Hey… your cute, look I'll let you off if you go on a date with me, by the way its Madara Uchiha."

I should have just walked away. I really should have.

"n-no thanks"

"Ah, Come on it'll be fun." He smiled at me.

That was all it took for me to snap. I screamed and kicked him, right where the suns don't shine. Then I turned around and ran away screaming, "don't touch me with your hands you, **cupcake rapist**!"


End file.
